


Thunder

by Doggo



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: ALSO NOTE: WE NEED MORE M/M KLAUS FICS PLS, Also there is mention of Klaus and Reader 'messing around' as kids, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, I'll try and write more but boi i'm only one man, M/M, Pseudo-Incest, Pseudo-Sibling Incest, Reader has a dick, Reader is known as number 8, Reader is male, Reader-Insert, also self indulgent cause when are my fics NOT self indulgent, but nothing is under age here, handjobs, this is rly gay, weeps i'm sorry if this is trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 20:00:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18395354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doggo/pseuds/Doggo
Summary: Reader and Klaus see each other again after the Academy slowly broke up years ago and decide to spend time just like the old days~





	Thunder

It felt weird...being here again, after so long. The smell of leather and decade old, worn books. The occasional creaking of the old academy walls aching along the dim hallways as your shoes tapped along the marble floor.  
Soft voices gently pulled your interest further down the corridor until you appeared into the large gathering room, in the past, a place for relaxation and conversation, now, a place of debate and bitterness.

A few heads turn to meet your direction once you get closer and a voice catches your attention.  
“Ah, Number Eight! I’m so glad you could make it.” The tallest of your pseudo-siblings, speaks up with a strong and kind voice as he beckons you into a firm, bear like hug, taking nearly all your breath before letting you go with a smile. “Luther! It’s good to see you. I- I’m sorry I was too late for the funeral..” You say softly, though Luther simply shakes his head and smiles. “Don’t worry, It didn’t exactly.. go as planned anyhow” He cast an annoyed glance at Diego who ignored him and focused his attention to you now instead. 

“Long time no see, Short-Stack” Diego,the second in line, called from behind you, and before you could finish catching your breath from the first hug, you were yet again pulled you in for a tight locked hug. You sputtered out a breath as his fist offered a good old fashioned hair ruffle. “ A-ay! W-watch the hair!” You winced slightly by the force and huffed a soft laugh as you attempted to free yourself from his strong grasp. Diego was always a bit rough with the shorter of the lot, including you. Not in a mean way, but more of a big brother teasing sort of manner. You being the shortest of the boys didn’t help however.  
One thing you didn’t miss from the old days was all the painful noogies and tricks, that was for sure. 

“Now Now! Don’t forget to share, boys!” A musical voice softly rises in excitement and you already could tell who it might be despite the fact your face was currently buried in Diego’s chest.  
Eager hands dive around your waist as they yank you from Number Two’s grasp and into a new. “Oh! Klaus!” You gasp softly in surprise before the smell of cigarette smoke, cheap musky cologne,and an oddly delightful sweetness filled your nose as slender arms wrapped around you in a surprisingly gentler manner than the first two hugs, pressing your face into the ratty confines of a long black jacket and what you could assume was faux fur for a good 20 seconds or so before pulling back and grinning in a joyous manner. 

“Oh how I’ve missed my favorite brother!” Klaus pips up in a silly tone and gives a loving, brotherly smooch to your cheek, obviously he loved all his siblings! Though you two were always stuck like glue as children and why you two parted as you got older? Well, honestly you didn’t know, but just the sight of his jaunty composure was refreshing, especially given the fact that you were all here for a bleak and depressing manner. In fact, it even brought a smile to your face.

“Give the poor man some space!” A softer, elegant tone pulled the group of brother’s attention. Number Three, Or better yet known as Allison approached with an eyebrow raised and hands on her hips. “I’m sure Eight doesn’t have any air left in his lungs after all that” She hums in amusement and you turn to face her. “Allison!”  
Sliding from Klaus’s arms you give your sister a long overdo hug. Klaus made an un-audible noise of protest after you left his caress but didn’t make any motion to claim you back and instead, kept nearby your side the rest of the evening, trailing you in his usual, curious manner.

Later that evening, everyone filled you in on all that has happened over a well cooked dinner and a glass of wine. They talked about the funeral, Number Five’s surprise re-appearance, his story of woe and now, the apparent end of the apocalypse in 8 days. Talk about a crazy family reunion.  
But somehow, because all of you were together, it didn’t seem so bad. Or at least you told yourself that.

“Jeez, I really did miss all the action didn’t I?” You hum in thought as you sipped the fermented purple liquid from your glass and then winced at the bitter taste. You weren’t much of a wine drinker, hell you weren’t much of an ANYTHING drinker. You were always a good egg. No drugs, no alcohol. Perhaps you might’ve been a bit too boring at times, at least you thought so, but you liked to stay out of trouble. Or well... at least you tried.  
Your eyes glance over to Klaus who was nearly on his fourth glass and going strong. You can’t help but smirk a bit in thought.  
You and Klaus always wound up getting into trouble one way or another as kids. Or well, to be fair, it was /Klaus/ who always wound up dragging /YOU/ into trouble. But to be fair, it always left you with new experiences and hilarious memories.  
You remember one time he wanted to break into your father’s alcohol cabinet. You were shorter so it was easier for you to sneak into his office and grab the keys and Klaus was always the lookout. You wondered sometimes if he was the lookout so he could make a run for it if Father was coming back so  
/YOU/ would be the one to get in trouble. But low and behold, he never caught either of you and Klaus never left you behind. The risk was never really worth it to you however, because you hated the taste of the alcohol. Klaus always dared you though, and you never could say no to him. He dared you to do a lot of things. Dangerous, funny, risky... To tell the truth, the two of you experienced a lot of ‘firsts’ together.

You started to daze off in thought, the alcohol hitting you slowly before you looked up quickly when Allison patted your back with a soft smile. “You alright, Eight? Your cheeks are flushed” She said concerned and you nodded quickly. “Ahh- yeah, I guess I’m just not used to drinking” You admit sheepishly and set the wine glass down, rubbing the back of your head tiredly.  
You really were a lightweight.  
The conversation quickly picked back up again and carried on as you stared down at your plate, your e/c (eye color) eyes flicking over to notice Klaus looking right back at you and this wouldn’t have usually been odd, however this time, there was something about the look that made your throat tighten and a shiver run down the length of your spinal cord. Perhaps the wine? Who could tell. You simply gave him a wobbly smile and immediately turn back to your food, trying to finish what you could. Luckily enough, it didn’t take too long for your siblings to start to retire for the night and as each one left or bed, the rest of you wished them a good rest.

“Thank you for dinner, Mom!” You said in a tired and happy tone as you got up and cleared your dish from the table. “Of course dear!” She replied and pat down your hair gently. You turned to grab your glass from the table when a loud crackling roll of thunder echoes down the hallway. You gasp in surprise, nearly dropping the glass as Luther catches it quickly. “O-oh shit. Thank you.” You exhale shakily. Thunder.. you hated thunder. It terrified you even. Perhaps not as much as an adult but as a child.. the thunder in this house would often cause sleepless nights for you. But there was always one person who helped you through it--Your eyes flicked to Klaus’s direction out of instinct.  
“Oh dear, will you be alright, Eight? I know how thunder used to scare you” Allison mentioned and your eyes glanced up to her and you nodded slowly. “A-ah yeah! I’ll be fine. I just wasn’t expecting it” You say softly, not entirely confident in your statement but nevertheless, bid goodnight to Allison,Klaus and Luther whom were still at the table before trotting off down the hallway.  
\--  
The familiar old book and leather smell started to relax your nerves as you made it down the dim dark hallway and you felt awfully silly for acting all awkward before. Yeah maybe thunder was loud, but would it really cause you to be afraid like that again? Thunder storms weren’t even odd in this city, but for some reason... in this house. Those storms just left you with bad memories. 

You felt a sudden empty longing and thought back to Klaus, a light hue of blush tinted your face. As children, whenever a thunder storm would roll around, Klaus would always let you sleep in his bed, or him in yours. It never felt weird because you two were so close, but now, the feeling of missing that experience was definitely inappropriate because you were adults. Plus you were a young man in his 20s, being scared of thunder? Pfft how silly is that?? You huff a soft, nervous laugh as you finally enter your long awaited bedroom. It was as vacant and tidy as it had been the day you left. 

Though you’d reminisce more in the morning about your old things because just the sight of your bed was pulling at you like invisible strings, closer and closer. And like the old pattern you did as a child, you stripped out of your clothes, leaving nothing more than your shirt and boxers, sliding under the heavy warm blankets and curling into a sleepy position. The soft pitter patter of rain on the window was honestly quite calming too... yeah..nothing to be afraid of.  
This was nice...---

-CRACKLE-

Jolting upwards in a startled panic, your eyes flicked around the room quickly. A bright flash of lightening lights the sky and you inhale sharply. “Fuckfuck” You whimper and dive under your blankets as another round of thunder pounds against the roof. Your father used to be angry at you when you were so afraid of thunder, and perhaps, that might be where some of this lasting fear is resonating from. It wasn’t unusual to be frightened, but it hadn’t ever been this bad since... since you were a child. Living on your own now as an adult, you never really felt as afraid of thunder, perhaps thunder storms just didn’t occur as much or maybe they just were much louder in the academy when the booms would echo down the hallways? Whatever the case, you were shivering at this point.  
“D-dammit” You exhaled softly, eyes squeezing shut as your breathing grew faster.  
-creak-  
Despite the sharp tapping of raindrops against the window and the racing of your heart beat, you were able to make out the subtle sound of wooden floorboards creaking softly. You pulled your blankets from over your head enough to see a slender figure skulking closer.  
Now normally, any sane person would probably start to freak out at the sight of some mysterious figure approaching them at night, but the sight instead, quickly quelled your fear because you knew who it was. You sat up quickly, eyes straining in the darkness.  
“K-Klaus?” You question in a shaky tone, even though you knew the answer.  
“The one and only~” He chimes playfully and grins trying to play a light mood.  
“Scoot over, kiddo” He ushers you gently to slide over enough for him to lay down next to you. You frown a bit and sit up more. “You know we’re still the same age and h-hold on! I don’t think there is enough room for you--” You protest quickly, though you were already feeling better that someone else was here in the room with you.  
“Oh? Are you calling me fat? How dare you!”  
He chuckles, eyelids heavy and dark as always as he pulls open the blankets and slides into bed with you, arms snaking around your form and pulling you against him, legs tangling over yours so the two of you could fit properly on the twin sized mattress. You didn’t fight back or object even though in the back of your mind you felt that might’ve been the right thing to do. But you honestly wouldn’t deny that this was comfortable... and warm. You were hesitant to accept this feeling because... you two weren’t kids any more... this wasn’t? normal for adults to do...even if they were siblings.. but softly you closed your eyes, your forehead resting at his collar bone. You took in a soft inhale. He smelled... really nice. That ashy scent with the cool musk of his cologne filling your senses again. You could feel his chest rising and lowering with each breath. And all was peaceful until another ring of thunder chattered against the roof and your body stiffens in shocked surprise, a soft sound of anxiety leaving your throat as your arms grasp around his waist. He makes a sound of reassurance as one of his arms pulls you closer and his free hand gently trails down the small of your back.  
Perhaps at first in a means to calm you down, but after a few minutes, his touch becomes more...interesting. And it only took him softly squeezing one of your ass cheeks for you to fully understand what was going through his mind. Your eyes flick open and his gaze meets yours.  
“K-Klaus-..” Your eyes glanced away, your cheeks blushing lightly. “Something wrong?” He almost cooed with a playful smirk.  
“We used to snuggle like this all the time as kids, remember~?” He questions, rubbing his thumb over your chin. “I actually grew to like thunder storms because it always gave me an excuse to be even closer to my dear favorite, Number Eight~” He hummed in amusement before his eyelids grew heavy and you bit your lip sheepishly. “I especially remember one night, I’m sure you remember it too.. it was raining really hard and- you- we--” 

-BOOOM-

That thunder clap almost seemed perfectly timed as it crackled through the air and through your core. You gasp in shock , back arching in fear as you clung to the other man, eyes squeezing shut and body trembling until the air fell dead silent again. You took in a breath as your body started to relax, and only then did you realize two things. One, your leg had found it’s way firmly shoved between his legs when you’d jolted, and Two, No, It was not the sound that Klaus made or the place your leg ended up that made things awkward, no, it was what you /felt/ in that place. Something stiff and warm and something that made your body unexpectedly shiver in excitement once you realized what that /something/ was.

“A-ah.. heh...I see you’ve met my impatient friend there” You breath in sharply, the feeling of his growing erection pressing against your thigh made your bite your lip and shiver in arousal. "S-shit..." You mumble out, feeling a growing pressure between your own legs now too.  
“AAhhmmf~ I’ll a-admit, hadn’t meant to get that -coughs- excited.. at least not so quickly” He admits breathlessly as he gently starts to lean over you, pressing you against the pillows while grinding against your thigh slowly. “Though I can’t take all the spotlight, I’m not the only one who is excited here~” You follow his line of sight downwards to your black boxers, a half hard outline a ready forming nicely in them and your eyes widen, cheeks flushing darkly before one of his hands moves to trace your boner with his fingers. You bite back a moan at the contact, your hips pressing against upwards his touch as a shiver trembles through your spine.  
“You’ve grown quite a bit too since we were teenagers, I’m impressed heh. Maybe sometime we can try the ol’ switcher-roo and have you be the top~”  
He huffs a laugh as he admires you from above and you glance away momentarily with a dark hue of red running up to your ears and then back to him. “I-I’ll take that as a compliment” You say sheepishly and a toothy smirk pulls at his lips. “Oh it’s more than that~” He hums in amusement as he leans his upper half down down, pushing his lips against yours, the light scruff on his features tickling your chin. His tongue gently presses at your lips and the moment they part, he dives in, literally taking your breath away like some hungry beast.

His hips start to bow down against your own now too, grinding roughly, almost painfully to get that much needed friction. “Fuck” He exhales against your mouth, pulling up slowly and leaning half off the bed to reach for his jacket that somewhere along the way he’d throw off. In one of the many pockets he pulled out a small bottle of fluid. You weren’t even surprised that he carried lube with him at all times.  
“Lube” Klaus says in a chuckle and places it somewhere next to him because hes back at your mouth again, thirsty, starving. It’s almost like he’s waited this whole time for another chance to do this again. At this point, who knows, maybe he has.

His hands are trembling as he pulls down your boxers, finally revealing your cock to open air. “Mmnf you were always too cute, I imagined doing this often...” Klaus exhales shakily and you look away, feeling flustered as your pseudo-sibling wraps his slender fingers along the length, pumping it in a brilliantly feeling manner. “K-Klaus... hhhn f-fuck you’re good at this” You breathe out and he grins toothy. “Heh, gotta make money somehow, baby~” He chimes in a proud tone as his slides thumb along the tip to collect the pre-cum already dripping down. “K-Klaus..aah” Your eyes squeeze shut when his hand continues to work on your length. Fuck.. “MNnh! I’m gonna c-cum” You shiver and arch your hips and he takes it as a sign to go harder, his hand squeezing and sliding along your cock in a faster paced rhythm.  
“Mnnf G-good cum for me~” His voice is thick and deep with lust as he bites into his bottom lip, studying your face as the pleasure starts to overwhelm you. His own erection was almost maddeningly hard at this point but right now he was focused on you as you came hard into his hand, breath shuttering.  
He moans at the sight of you, a hot, sweaty mess under him, but oh no he wasn’t done with you, not by a long shot.  
Licking his lips he wipes your cum off on his pant leg and moves to work on setting his own dick free now. He was eager to unbutton his tight slacks and even though you were still in a slight daze, your eyes stayed on his hands, watching, waiting impatiently. Once his own erection was free, your teeth tugged at your bottom lip. “Like what you see?” He grinned in seductive tone, giving his cock a stroke and licking his lips as he fished for the lube, pouring a generous amount on his palm, index finger and middle finger and leaned back over you. 

“I’m curious though, have you been with other men since... /then/? Gotta know how much prep I gotta do on your cute little rear” He questions, and he wouldn’t admit it, but he almost didn’t want to hear if you really had been with others, despite asking you.  
You blink at the surprise question and clear your throat. “O-oh uh, yeah, maybe a c-couple over the years?” You answer honestly, though you’d never had any serious relationships, but you knew even as a child that you liked boys. It was probably what bonded you and Klaus so closely together, and what instilled the two of you ‘experimenting’ on each other back in the day.  
He nodded, a look of jealousy? On his brow but it quickly faded when his fingers pulled at your boxer briefs, claiming them from your body and tossing them somewhere on the floor behind him. “Well then, that makes things a little bit easier” He snickers in a flirty tone and pulls his own slacks off as well. You noticed he hadn’t been wearing any underwear under them, but somehow that didn’t surprise you. 

You shuffled slightly as he started to position the two of you in a more comfortable manner. “Hand me a pillow, love” You carefully toss him circle shaped pillow and he hums as he places it under your lower back to support your hips better and he leans back in close, eyes half lidded. “Just tell me if I need to slow down~” His voice was almost a whisper now and you only now realized that the thunder had died down. All that faded however when two lube coated fingers pressed into your entrance and you bit back a soft moan, legs spreading instinctively. You could hear Klaus groan in arousal at your reaction as he started thrusting his fingers inside, slow and steady at first but soon he was growing rougher, fingers stretching and scissoring your insides.”F-fuck!” You whine out, covering your mouth quickly to keep quiet. “Mmmnf good boy~” He coos and presses his lips to your throat, sucking the spot there as he adds another finger. “K-Klaus ggghnn!” Your body was trembling and your cock was already full mast again,pre-cum dribbling down onto your stomach. “P-please, I can’t stand it any more” You buck upwards and he looks slightly surprised by your begging, making him even harder.  
“E-eight, fuck. You’ve gotten so-- hhnn” He exhales, his own voice was shaking with pleasure as he pulled his fingers from inside you finally and you shiver at the sensation. Your hazy eyes watch the figure in the dim room move quickly and carefully position his hips to lock comfortably with yours, his hard-on pressing against you. He was more than ready, but knowing to make sure his partner was ready (or he was ready for his partner) was important to him. “Mnnnff ok babe, tell me if I gotta stop” He leans down to be closer,saying it in a whisper against your throat before his hands grip your hips, holding them in place as he gives a sharp thrust against your own, sending his cock deep into you. “A-ah!” Your back arches in pained pleasure at the intrusion but quickly any pain melts away.  
Normally sex would start slow and steady, but this got hard and fast pretty fucking quick, something that you weren’t as used to but you actually found it /really/ fucking hot. “AAnnh Klaus!” You moan loudly, arching into his thrusts each time he pounds one down, his hands are gripping so tightly on the sheets, his knuckles are turning white. “GGghh you feel fucking amazing ffucck” He groans longingly against your lips, finally locking them together and diving his tongue into your throat with a gruff moan as his hips grow faster, more frantic and thirsty. And holy fuck it felt intense. There was a mix of both pain and pleasure and you fucking knew by the end of it you’d be sore in the morning but right now, holy /FUCK/ you loved it. 

And now somehow you were approaching your third orgasm, because somewhere between the time he started fucking you and now, you’d already came again, but you were still rockin’ a stiff erection and it was closing in how strong this next orgasm would be. You needed him to keep going hard and strong. “I-I’m gonna cum again!! H-Harder Nnhhgggnff” You whine out, grasping all along what parts of him you could, your legs curling around his hips as he rammed you into the bed.  
“F-fuck aahnn babe- me too” He breathes out, drool dripping down his chin as you locked lips again. You could feel his cock swelling inside you now as his thrusts grew sloppy and you couldn’t take it, your part lips enough to cry out one last time as your cum painted both of your lower stomachs and that was enough to throw him over the edge too. You felt his cock throb as his cum poured out into your insides and spilled out onto the sheets. He bit into his lip, fighting back a loud moan as his body shivered in pleasure, a few, last minute shallow thrusts echoing the orgasm he’d just had before he slowly flopped down onto you. Breathing rugged and fast.  
“Fuck” He simply breathed out before moving to lay on his side,his arms curling around you and pulling you in against him an affectionate hold.  
“Hhhff that was amazing” He hummed in exhausted amusement and you exhale softly, nodding in reply, nestling in closer to him,eyes slowly closing and your forehead going back to resting against his collar bone like before.  
“By the way,” You speak up softly, eyelids tired. “Hm?” He replies with a yawn, pulling at the blankets to cover both you and the sticky mess.  
“This’ll be a pain to clean up in the morning, won’t it?” That pulls a tired laugh from the man.“Oh yeah. Big time.”  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it! I kinda wanted to hurry and get this shit out there because :CLAPP: WE :CLAP: NEED :CLAP: MORE :CLAP: KLAUS :CLAP: M/M :CLAP: FICS :CLAP: PLS FUCCIN PLSSS  
> so the fic might be a bit messy but i DID however try and make this fic decent?? I hope it's alright though because i proof-read this while i was half asleep sO if i need to come back in and fix shit later on, i will!
> 
> (Also i might consider taking m/m Klaus fic idea requests or suggestions?? Like I was thinking next time maybe a sub-Klaus? :eyezoom: or trans Klaus??? IDK LIKE WHATEVER Y'ALL THINK) BUT ANYWAY Thanks for reading <3


End file.
